The Doors Close
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: [Oneshot]Feathers and birds flew around me, and I found myself, indeed, holding onto the angel's hand. 'Kai.' it whispered, and the voice was so soft and pure,'Thank you, for everything.'


Sentimental: ONE-SHOOOOOOOT:D (shot) I put my favourite line of the song at the start, it's in italics. (dur)

Story Inspiration: The song _Keep Holding On_ by _Avril Lavigne_

**Disclaimer: I won nothing and I doubt I ever will. I own nothing and I doubt I ever will. Either way, for me, it's lose lose.**

**---**

_The Doors Close_

---

_"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly"_

---

"Shhh...shhh, it's okay, don't worry, Ray, everything will be fine." I whispered, stroking my friends ebony hair, wishing to calm him down. He continued to shake furiously against me, his deep, quaking breaths echoing along the walls, his eyes which had once been so full of life had been drained and were replaced with pure fear. The pure fear of dying.

Here we were, trapped in an underground dungeon, me with a few scratches and bruises, him with poison spreading throughout his body. The dungeon we lay in wasn't exactly the kind I had once been used to, for they had chains on the walls and they were dark and damp. This one would have felt like a mini paradise, if my friend wasn't dying in my arms. The floor was covered in grass, all of it shining a brilliant emerald green, the walls had been painted a light blue with clouds and angels decorating them, and up above, was a small hole in the ceiling, giving us a good amount of light. I just wished I was able to climb that high and open the hole a bit more so we would be able to squeeze through it.

I continued cradling Ray in my arms, murmuring softly to him, telling him it would be alright. But, we both knew it wasn't going to be alright for him, I just wanted him to die in peace. I felt tears bordering my eyes as he continued to grow colder, his skin paling, his quivering slowing. "Ray...oh Ray, I'm so sorry..." I told him, and he slowly shook his head in response. I knew he was trying to say,'No, don't be sorry, Kai. It wasn't your fault.'

I wanted to tell him that it _was_ my fault, for if it hadn't been for me, we wouldn't have been stuck in here. But I didn't have the courage to tell him, I didn't want to make him in even more pain as he continued to die. I just didn't want that. He deserved better. He deserved to die happy. Or, if anything, he didn't deserve to die at all, he was too much of an angel.

Shuddering a few deep breaths, I placed Ray on the grass, and he seemed to smile just the lightest bit. I smiled a bit back at him, and noticed that he had looked like a fallen angel, his gorgeous hair flowing around him. Slowly I got to my feet and looked around, I wasn't able to find out how we had been placed in here. I pushed along the walls to see if the entrance had been camouflaged, I ended up empty handed.

Sighing, I turned back to Ray, and I saw him staring at me, a bigger smile gracing his lips. I walked back and kneeled next to him again. Gripping onto his hand, I stared straight into his eyes, watching as they lost energy as each second passed. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what my mom had said to me before she had died. Her words flew to me nearly instantly.

Fluttering my eyes open, I stared at Ray again, he seemed be smiling more. "Ray..." I wasn't sure how to start,"...My mother had told me this when she was dying...It's always stuck with me, and I know it's true. R-Ray, I know this may be foolish but I want to share her words with you. Would that be alright?"

He nodded, and closed his eyes, but I knew he was still listening. I took a few quivering breaths, and then recited my mother's last words,"Even if the doors close between us, we won't be alone. Whether one of us is gone, we'll still remain the same. You'll never be alone, remember that I'll always be your friend. Whenever you get cold, I'll be right by your side, and I'm sure you'll do the same for me. I'll take your hand and hold onto it forever, we'll always be standing side-by-side, even in the end."

A tear fell down my cheek as I felt the cold whispering around me, and I looked down at my hand gripping onto Ray's. I couldn't feel any warmth within his body. I looked at his face, he seemed so peaceful, and I carefully caressed his cheek. My shoulders shuddered as more tears fell across my cheeks, and I rested my head on his chest. There was no sign of life. I stayed like that. I didn't want to move. I thought that if I just lay there with him, I would hear his heart beat once more.

It never happened.

Shaking, I lifted myself off of him, and a tiny gasp escaped my lips. Kneeling on the other side of Ray, was my mother. She looked up at me and smiled, then stroked Ray's cheek. I was too shocked to move, but when she looked at me one last time, I reached out for her. She touched my extended hand, then slowly disappeared, a blue streak of light painting itself on one of the walls.

I quietly turned and searched the wall which the light had glazed itself upon, my eyes widened. An angel stood, its wings spread out, looking delicate and fragile. The long, ebony hair flew along with the wings, and a smile graced the angel's face. It's hand seemed to be reaching out for me, and I hesitantly tried to grab it.

Feathers and birds flew around me, and I found myself, indeed, holding onto the angel's hand. "Kai." it whispered, and the voice was so soft and pure,"Thank you, for everything."

I squeezed the angels hand, and smiled back,"You're welcome, Ray."

---

Sentimental: IT'S OVER! Yea, it's corny, 'specially the ending, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT. :'(


End file.
